


Team

by Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)



Series: Survival [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes on a mission, and Brock is allowed to follow up on the mission, along with the Falcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team

**Team.**

 

Sam Wilson was doing a very good job of pretending to be at ease around him. He’d said that he understood what it was to be standing on the wrong side of things, and seemed to be making himself deal with Brock’s presence with a lot more ease than some of the others, despite the fact that, had it not been for the fucking helicarrier crashing on him, he would’ve most likely killed him. Apparently, he was one of those guys who actually practiced what they preached. Brock had been grateful for it, since it made James happy to see him actually try to fit in, and Wilson had helped more than he should have.

If not for Wilson, who was currently grounded due to a fractured collarbone, he wouldn’t have been allowed to sit there in Stark’s workshop and follow the team’s progress on a bunch of immaterial screens while they raided one of Hydra’s many secret bases.

“Looking a little tense, there,” Wilson said as he accepted a smoothie from Dummy’s claw, then sniffed at the thing and, shrugging, proceeded to take an experimental sip.

“Happens when you know what kind of shit might be waiting.”

The team displayed a terrifying efficiency in getting rid of a large group of Hydra soldiers, and Brock grimaced. He had no sympathy for the fallen soldiers, not really. After all, most of them were well aware of what they were doing and they’d had a choice. He couldn’t stop wondering if Jack was still alive, though, or if he’d gotten killed during the failed launch of Insight. Or during another of the Avengers’ operations.

“Things got awfully quiet,” the Widow commented as they made impressive progress through the conspicuously empty hallways of the subterraneous facilities.

“Fuck,” Brock muttered as he caught glimpse of a few tiny purple lights along the hallway. “Jarvis, can you patch me through to the team? It’s an emergency,” his eyes were fixed on the screens, his mind running at full speed to try and remember the layout of that particular base.

“Certainly, agent Rumlow. You have open communication now.”

Brock didn’t thank the AI as was his habit. He’d gone into full soldier mode, focusing only on the mission and ignoring completely the looks Wilson was shooting his way.

“Cap, you have to get the fuck out of there.”

“Rumlow? What’s happening?”

“Base is self-destroying. It won’t take too long.”

“I’ve got nothing on thermal scans. Nothing seems to be getting ready to blow, and we’re pretty close to the labs already,” that was Stark. “We can get there and back out before anything…”

The purple lights intensified.

“Fuck! Base ain’t gonna blow up, it’ll fucking melt in. It’s some kind of acid thing, won’t register in most sensors. Once the thing covers the areas above, you’ll be trapped in there, there’s no time,” he hoped the way he was saying it was enough to convince them to move. He felt tempted to ask them to trust him, but there was a limit to the level of irony he could voluntarily have in his life.

Rogers hesitated only for an instant.

“Ok, we’re aborting the mission. Let’s get out of here.”

Brock let out a relieved huff.

“From where you’re standing, you need to backtrack about two hundred meters, then take a turn north and take the stairwell going down five levels,” he instructed, studying the 3D layout Jarvis was projecting in the middle of the workshop.

“They’ll be trapped,” Wilson said, at the same time that the others protested.

“We should be going up,” Barton said.

“Jarv?” Stark prompted.

“Tracing a route,” the AI supplied.

“Aleksei, you all have to go down, _now_ , before the whole fucking level collapses,” Brock said, in the voice he’d used when leading STRIKE. “There’s another exit that way, and it’ll be among the last areas to fall.”

“The schematics show that that level has no…” Jarvis all-reasonable voice insisted.

“Fuck the schematics, there’s another route and it’s not supposed to be on any blueprints precisely because of this.”

“Steve,” that was James’ voice.

Brock could see, through what he assumed was Iron Man’s vision feed, how Rogers and James exchanged a quick look, seemed to communicate without words or even gestures, and then the Captain had made a decision.

“We’re going down. Rumlow, take us there.”

If Wilson was giving him any looks or even talking to him, Brock didn’t take notice. He was too busy coordinating with Jarvis to give the team the fastest route, telling them to stay clear of the elevator chute and stick to the stairs if they didn’t want to risk getting caught by the acid thing. By the time they reached the level they wanted, the walls had already started to corrode on one side.

“The east wall should be easy to blow up. It’ll open to a tunnel that goes straight out of there.”

Stark made a quick scan, let out a string of scientific nonsense and then blasted his repulsors at the wall, letting the team out onto the long tunnel.

Brock didn’t know he’d been so tense until he saw the team blow up the gates at the end of the tunnel and finally step out in the middle of the mountains, he let out a breath and flopped down on a nearby chair. Wilson gave him a lopsided smile that was almost a smirk, but didn’t say a word, which Brock appreciated.

A few hours later, when the team returned, he tried his best to blend with the wall as the Avengers got off the quinjet. James had been quiet during the flight back, and Brock was a little worried about what actually being inside one of Hydra’s bases would do to him.

“Aleksei, huh?” Romanoff said as she passed him by, with a little smirk that was at the same time understanding and mischievous.

“Thanks,” Bruce commented with a squeeze to his shoulder, although he had just been standing by in the quinjet and not in the base.

So much for trying to be invisible.

“No problem,” he responded, trying to ignore the fact that his face and neck felt warm as he tried to remember when he’d called his lover Aleksei.

Bruce went after the Widow, and Brock had to wonder, for a moment, how exactly that worked out. Just for a moment, because he was well aware of how strange his own life was, and because Barton was there as well.

“Thanks, man. We saw the thing from above, it looked like alien goo out of a bad eighties’ B movie.”

“You’re welcome. Hydra has some strange ideas of what constitutes a clean-up.”

“Yeah, no shit,” and then he was walking on, making conversation with Wilson and stretching his back in an honestly alarming way.

“You, me, and Jarv,” Stark said as he approached, still wearing the armor and with only the faceplate up. Brock thought he was doing it on purpose to try to alleviate the way his height constantly poked at his vanity’s sore spots, “need to have a long sit down and go over what’s not in the blueprints we have of the remaining Hydra bases. Hell, it might be a good idea to go over the ones we’ve already taken down, just to make sure we didn’t miss…”

“We can deal with that later, Tony,” Rogers said, and then proceeded to drag him away as if the armor didn’t make a difference. It probably didn’t, for the freakishly strong bastard.

Metal fingers clasped his shoulder, and he turned to look into James’ eyes. He looked good. A little roughed up and dirty from the mission, but good. Better than he’d ever hoped he could look, even, which was only evidence of how much fighting with the right team agreed with James.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” and the tilt of his head made him look exactly like he did in those old photos from the war. “Good job, kid.”

“Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” he grinned, and Brock was about to return the stupidly wide smile when there were lips against his, a tongue invading his mouth, and metal fingers buried in his hair.

There was some catcalling, and Brock just went along with it because the feeling of James grinning into the kiss was definitely something he liked. James was still grinning when they parted, and for a moment, Brock was afraid that the super-soldier was about to give the rest of the team a bow.

“Let’s go get cleaned up. Howard’s kid is treating the whole team to dinner, so let’s not miss the chance,” James said, and started towards the elevator, with his arm still around Brock’s shoulder.

“Yeah, _clean up_ , sure,” Barton said in that tone of his that was biting and playful and completely filthy at the same time.

“Like I don’t feed you all the time already,” Stark protested.

And then, the elevator’s doors closed behind them, and Brock found himself pinned against a metallic wall, with James’ tongue doing a valiant effort to crawl down his throat.

“What’s gotten into you?” Brock asked when James let him break apart for breath.

“Liked working with you again, even if it was just for mission control,” and there was that wicked grin again. “Also liked hearing you call me Aleksei out of the bedroom.”

“That so?”

The doors opened right at their floor. James wrapped his arms around Brock’s torso and lifted him with no effort at all.

“Let’s go, kid. We gotta hurry up if we want to make it to dinner.”

If Brock was worried about joining the Avengers for what was definitely a team dinner, it dissolved quickly in the sensations of James squeezing him against him and carrying him directly to their bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there's a few reasons I wanted to write this one. One was the obvious one of making progress on Brock's getting along with the team, another was his offering support to the Avengers and using his knowledge of Hydra for their benefit. Yet another was him calling Bucky Aleksei... but more than anything, I think I wanted Bucky to kiss him in front of everyone else :3
> 
> I hope you like this lil fic.  
> Your reads, kudos, and most especially your comments are greatly appreciated! Honestly, they're like water to a plant. Whenever I get comments, I feel like writing more and more!  
> So, thanks in advance!


End file.
